Dies Horribly
(sound effects) p.153 |level= 1/3 challenge rating |class= Non-PC monster |race=Goblin |group=Dies Adventuring Party |clan=Clan of the Cryptic Fall |mention= |debut=The Goblins' Introduction p.4 |death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Description Dies Horribly was named by the clan fortune teller Young and Beautiful, based on the vision she had during his naming ceremony. Dies (as he is often called) lives most of his life in fear because of the implications of his supposedly prophetic name. He lost his left arm in battle, and has a magical replacement made by his new friend Klik. This new arm is attuned to his emotions, growing spikes and blades when he is afraid. He has began to learn how to control it through sheer force of will. He has learned to make it extend very far as a blade, using it to kill a hobgoblin, who chopping the supports of the prison tent he was in far below, and to stab Saves a Fox in an attempt to 'catch' her as she nearly fell to her death. Also, he has learned a small degree of fine control when he extended the blades in an 'X' shape in order to prevent Saves a Fox from sliding off the end of the blade. He was captured by the Viper Clan shortly after receiving his new arm and nearly drowning at the bottom of a waterfall while running away from a group of eager adventurers. He was taken by the Viper Clan to be used as slave labor. After an attack on the clan by a violent clan of Hobgoblins, Duv sends Dies, Fox, and K'seliss into the Well of Darkness, where he was reunited with Klik. While in the Well of Darkness, the prophecy of Dies' name was finally carried out. Having found the guardian of the Orb of Bloodlight, Dies Horribly was tricked into enduring an eternity of constant torment and death in exchange for an ordinary, nonmagical orb of blue stone. One of the demoness guardian's retinue immediately tore Dies apart, killing him in a prophetically horrible fashion. However, the terms of their deal--one orb in exchange for one soul--were violated when the demoness realized to her horror that she had gained two souls by consuming Dies. Because she accepted more souls than the bargain stipulated, she was dragged back into Hell to face tortures that even demons fear. Dies Horribly was spat back out unscathed when the demoness vanished. The identity of the 'second soul' was revealed to be Dies's arm, which turned out to be another Klik like monster. We see some changes to him as time goes by, mostly notably his arm and, much more recently, new clothing, as he only had a pair of pants before. Dies has also been shown to evolve a sense of bravery and courage; he willingly gave himself over to eternal torture if it meant that he could keep Saves a Fox and the goblins on the surface safe and alive. Left Arm After losing his arm to Drasst Don'tsue, Klik replaced the missing limb with part of his own body.http://www.goblinscomic.com/04072006/ Dies concludes that the limbs is part of himself and shares his soul. It reacts to Die's impulses. The limb has exhibited a weakness to the Key of Darkness but was able to recover by consuming the blood of Dies.http://www.goblinscomic.com/04192010/ While the DAP were sleeping, the limb woke and threw the key off the bridge.http://www.goblinscomic.com/04272010/ This seems to indicate the replacement limb may actually be self-aware and intelligent. After losing his new arm when it became fully sentient[4] Saves-A-Fox used the bloodlight orb to give Dies another new arm.[5] This arm is composed entirely of energy that is harmful to the former arm.[6] Appearances Book One 1 The Goblins' Introduction p.4 Notable events: First appearance. 2 The Goblins Discuss the Poorly Locked Chest p.7, p.8 14 Thaco's Introduction p.51 25 Klik (update) p.92, p.93, p.94, p.95, p.96 Notable events: First encounter with Klik; was possibly supposed to fulfill the prophecy of his death. Book Two Category:Characters